A Ballroom Celebration!
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: A Birthday celebration In a ballroom…An Oc based one -shot Happy b'day Gf jiii *Strictly Oc based* *Bashings won't be appreciated*


_**~A Ballroom Celebration~**_

 **A/N:-** Hello people!..

Well I am here with an OC based One -Shot as a b'day present for my sweetheart...Happy b'day Meghuu (Meghana 0106)...Isn't it too late?…Yup it is…It was supposed to be posted on Jan 6 But wasn't getting much time

*A Meghana-Kabir Os * …*Bashings won't be appreciated*

* * *

 _ **~Happy Birthday~**_

 **Illinois …Chicago-**

"So you are ready sweety "… **Kabir was waiting for her in the hall…While she was busy getting herself dressed up in her room**

"Ohh! C'mom Kabir …It will take some time na…" **She said it for the 5th time from past 30 minutes**

"Make it fastt Meghu…We are getting late"

"By the way…Can I enter your room"… **He questioned**

" I am sorry…But you are barred from entering my room…till the time I am not ready"… **She replied**

"Daisyyy…I want perfect curls at the end with red streaks"… **Meghana** **instructed her hair stylist**

"Yes mam"… **Daisy replied**

"How long shall I wait"… **Kabir questioned again**

"I won't make it too late…Just 10 minutes more"… **She replied sweetly**

"Uff"!"…Girls they take a lot of time…And Meghana is a special case"… **He made himself comfortable on couch while she was busy**

 **"** Meghana !…it's 15 mimutes now"

"Yup…Am done"… **As she descended down the stairs …His heart left his body and and went to her …She was looking extremely stunning as she was arrayed in a Silver long backless loose gown with a tinge of black shades in it with her hair curled at the ends and dazzling black earrings dancing at her shoulders…His eyes were stuck on her…He never found anyone prettier than this lady …He adorned her so muchh**

 **"** Stunning…Gorgoeous…alluring"… **…He spoke in one go…"** God!…Is this you"

"Accidently yes…by the way …What have you planned for my b'day ?…you asked me to get dreassed up in this attire?"… **She questioned**

 **"** That you will get to know…Let's move…Pretty lady"… **He swayed her hand to get her into the car…She smiled and sat in his 'Lexus'( A car brand)…**

* * *

 **The car came to a hault as they reached their destination ' _Aragon Ballroom''…_**

"Kabirrr…A ballroom!"… **She exclaimed in surprise as he has arranged a Ball for her B'day**

"Yes baby!"… **He flashed a sweet smile…** "Chale?'"… **She gave a nod and he encircled his left hand around her right one and made their way towards the entrance…It was decorated with Orchids…Dancing lights…And a huge board with '** Happy b'day Ms. Meghana written on it"

"Wishing you a very happy B'day Ms. On behalf of our staff…This is for you"… **The manager gave her a bouquet and warm wishes and they proceeded**

 **As they entered the main hall…Meghana's smile became wider …It was perfectly illuminated with red, green lights with a big chandeliar at the centre …And a lot of couples surrounding them**

"Kabirr!…It's indeed beautiful"… **Meghana admired 'his' gift a lot**

"I am glad baby you liked it"

"Happy Bornday Meghana"… **One of their friend along with her partner came towards her and wished her**

"Thank you Lily…I hope you are gonna enjoy the party"… **She flashed her biggest smile exposing her white teeth**

"Happiest b'day Darling"…

 **"** Thanks Ken"… **She thanked him for the wish and gave a side hug**

"Happy b'day Ms. Gorgeous"… **This time Meghana ran and hugged the person…She was her closest friend 'Kaira'**

"Kaira!…Thank you for making this occassion even special…Your presence mattered the most"…

"I know Meghhiii…Afterall …Can I ever miss your b'day ?"

"No … Never"… **Meghana replied**

But why didn't you called me up to invite me…Your boyfriend called me"… **Kaira enquired**

"The party came as an utter surprise to me…I was unaware of this present"… **Meghana spoke clarifying Kaira's doubt**

"So …Gorgeous ladies and handsome hunks…" **The host came on the stage with his mike**

 **"** As you all know…We all have gathered here for a very special occassion…" **He continued…** "A b'day Celebration…So for once …Let's wish her together a very Happy b'day …And may this b'day bring loads of joy and love in her life"

 **The entire Ball was filled with claps…Hoots …And b'day wishes and songs…A beautiful 3 layered chocolate cake was brought…She blew the candles and made her wish…And finally it was cut**

 _We sing happy birthday to you,_

 _And may all your dreams come true,_  
 _(Happy Happy Birthday)_

 _(Ooooah) This is your birthday song_  
 _(Ooooah) Celebration all night long_  
 _(Ooooah) May all your dreams come true_  
 _We sing em' together,_  
 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday, celebration,_  
 _Party night, feel the vibrations,_  
 _Lighs a-bright, we're feelin' all right,_  
 _We're dancin' till the morning light,_  
 _Happy birthday, celebration,_  
 _Everybody get the temptation,_  
 _Once again, this is your night,_  
 _And everyone feels right..._

 _We sing em' together,_  
 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _It's a perfect multiplation,_  
 _Feel the vibe, enjoy the fascination,_  
 _All your friends are here tonight,_  
 _Happy anniversary we hold you tight,_  
 _It's a perfect situation,_  
 _Hale and hardy, what a combination,_  
 _Once again this is your night,_  
 _And everyone feels right..._

 _Happy birthday we sing to you,_  
 _For ever and ever,_  
 _(Happy Birthday)_

 _(Ooooah) Celebration all night long_  
 _(Ooooah) May all your dreams come true_  
 _We sing em' together,_  
 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _We sing happy birthday to you!_

"So let's begin this Dance night …Shake your bodies and let your hands go free"… **Host spoke announcing the beggining of the party**

 **Kabir gave his hand to her and she happily kept her's in his …He held her by her waist with his other hand and she kept her hand on his shoulder …The music was being played**

 **They started to circles with a little distance between their feet…He wrapped his arms around her waist and she encircled her's around his neck…Showing small movements syncronising with the tune…He twirled her and all the couples exchanged their partners…**

"Ohhh …You dance amazinglly Darling "… **Ken spoke as she danced with him…Again the partners were exchanged**

 **"** Heyy!…It's my pleasure to dance with the b'day girl"… **A guy spoke as he danced with her**

"Your name Mr.?"… **She asked**

"David"

"Ohh Gud…"… **Again they changed Their partners and she landed on Kabir once again…Soon they were able to hear hoots and whistles from the people around them …This was when they realised the music had stopped but still they continued dancing …totally lost in each other…They immediately separated and Meghana's Cheeks turned crimson red**

"Well …We can see the b'day girl blushing"… **The host once again climbed up to the stage…** "Ohh Lord!…What a super charming and an attractive couple you are"

"May I request you both to come on the stage"… **They went to the stage**

 **"** May I now request you both to hold each other's hand And then turn your faces towards each other"

 **They followed as per his instructions**

"And now may I request you both to come a little closer"… **There was hardly a distance of some cm's between them**

"Ohhh!…So adorable"… **One of the guest's spoke**

"What next"… **Meghana asked**

"A KISS" …

"What!"… **Kabir said in utter shock**

"Whooo…go for that"… **Another guest spoke**

"But …Here"… **Meghana looked down and her cheeks looked like tomatoes**

"Yes…c'mon many couples have shared it"… **The host said**

 **They were hesitant but suddenly Kabir touched his lips with her pink one's and she responded back …It lasted for just 10 seconds**

"Meghuuu! You blush so much"… **Kabir winked at her as he saw her blushing again**

 **~OoooOo~**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A/N:** So it's done!…A really stupid idea …But couldn't write better yaar…But still I hope you will like it Meghu

A very very Happy B'day To you gf jiii…May god bless you and fulfill your wish …May you live a long life and just keep loving me the way you do…Love youuu shooo muchh Gf jiii

Muahhhh…*Huggy*…*Kissy*

As I said *Bashings won't be appreciated*…

Till then bbyee

With love

~Isha~


End file.
